kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
KQC4 development
Development History Unlike previous chapters, Sierra and The Odd Gentlemen had a lot more overlap with the timing of the development for Chapters 4 and 5. This made the gap between Chapters 3 and 4 longer, but it greatly reduced the time between the release of Chapters 4 and 5Personal interview 10/17/16 Cut or unused material This chapter doesn't have a lot of unused material compared chapter 2 or chapter 3 but there appears to be some. If any of this material is accesible in game, please mention in the talk page. QTE and Real-Time Action Events It was said around the time of Chapter 2 or Chapter 3, that due to complaints in Chapter 1 about the QTE events (see Dragon escape in Chapter 1, or some of the events with Achaka), that many of these ideas were cut from episodes. It is not known if it had any impact on this chapter, although there is a couple of minor QTE events (baby burping), and the wolf chase sequence. Statue of Edward Apparently the statue of Edward was still going to be in the King's Glenn. It was apparently supposed to be next to Graham's statue. Graham: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="One day you will have a statue of your own, right next to mine. ") Graham: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="This is King Edward. We owe everything we have to this man.") Alexander: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Manannan used to curse his name a lot.") Graham: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I bet he did. ") Further more there is artwork on the mirror collections screen for the chapter which shows Edward's statue covered in snow with a space for Graham's statue next to it on the right. Merchant of Miracles Tour Guide comments There is lots of material for Merchant of Miracles that may not be accessible in game, hinting that the trip between Daventry and Tanalore or Avalon would have been much longer at one point. Some of this material might have made it into the game, and it might be based on some random choices, if anyone has heard these in their game let us know. Merchant SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Cooooooooone-iiiiitchy-wa, royals.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I'm thinking about willing the Miracle Empire to Mr. Fancycakes, Other One will inherit my shorts.") SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="You might think that I am freezing in this outfit, ") Subtitles1=(Text="and you might think I regret wearing these thigh-hugging shorts, ",Time=2.250000) Subtitles2=(Text="and you would be right and wrong, both, in that order.",Time=4.850000) SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I hear kids break down a lot. I hope you kept the receipt.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You don't need a mother do you, unicorns?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Alright, unicorns, let's boogie.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I'm suspecting your twins were born exactly 60 seconds apart? Told ya, Mr. Fancycakes, there's one born every minute.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You see any elusive yarblesnoofs honking around here? No? Forget I asked.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You see any elusive squaddlenogs honking around here? No? Forget I asked.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Back away, goblin, I see you. Oh, it's just a rock. Or is it?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="The secrets of merchanting are great customer service and integrity. If you can fake those two, you've got it made.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Other One, next time you see me, remind me not to speak with you.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Marriage is an institution, one I'm glad I'm not committed to.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Woah, Mr. Fancycakes, you're saying you want an upgrade? But you're such a pure unicorn?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Have you ever heard of those wondrous creatures called the Dry-gon-icus? Breathes fire, spiked-tail, and a real, live horn?!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Well, I know you can't breath fire. Other One, don't lie. You can't either... Oh, maybe you can. Mr. Fancycakes did you know that?!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Yes, Other One, you're looking mighty fine today. Yep, no need for fire at all. ") SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="Oh, so it was a one-time thing? Well, I was impressed... ") Subtitles1=(Text="And maybe the slightest bit scared out of my gourd, ",Time=3.400000) Subtitles2=(Text="but... You've failed to keep your air of mystery and wonder. ",Time=5.400000) Subtitles3=(Text="You're just a normal unicorn like the rest of em. ",Time=9.400000) Subtitles4=(Text="Except you, Mr. Fancycakes, never believe you are anything but incredible.",Time=11.500000) SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I know! They're so loud. If it wasn't for the lovely sounds of your clips and clops, I might really lose touch with my hospitable nature.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I really am.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Other One, have some dignity. You can't compliment your way to my love.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="And to your left is... Well, that's a tree! Ooooh.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Look quick! On the right there's the rare and really hard to see flontoculus... Oh, you missed it. Well, maybe in another thousand years you'll see one.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Mr Fancycakes loves when I sing to him. singing") King Graham SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I think it's called a dragon.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Oh no, quite happy. He just loves talking with his goats. I mean, majestic unicorns. Can't you hear them?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You have to hear them in your heart.") Alexander SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Is he a little bit mad?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I haven't heard a peep, bleat, or eep this entire time.") Musicals Graham mentions songs to be sung by Amaya/Whisper, The Feys, and Acorn but there being no time to tell that part of the story. Theses lines dont' appear to have been used in the game. Nor any references 'songs' in those parts. Some of these lines may have been used but not as part of a song, and in a different context. Graham in Chapter 5 makes reference to the songs of Wente, Acorn and Whisper, that would have been heard in Chapter 4 (and mentions that he cut them from his story), and gives you a chance to listen to them after solving a music box puzzle. The songs transcripts can be read below. Old Graham SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Actually, Amaya was right. I really don't have time for a song.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Well, it's not critical to the story... so, sorry, it's cut.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I think he sang a song here, something about not waking the bull. Hmm... I can't seem to remember the tune, sorry.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="It's not really critical to this story, dear. Perhaps another time.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="It was a nice sentiment, but I think I might be remembering this wrong. Hmm... Did he sing a song about hugs here? I can't recall.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="It probably was. He probably worked really hard on it too, but it's not critical to this story... so let's move on.") Amaya SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Please don't sing that song again.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I said shut it, biscuits!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I apologize for both of us.") King Graham SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Did he just leave to play music?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Me too. How long have you been rehearsing that song?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I thought that was was lovely, actually.") Acorn SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Hold on, one second...") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Decades. I kept rewriting the lyrics every time someone new moved in... waiting for my chance to shine.") The complete Acorn Song (as it is heard in Chapter 5): SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="") Subtitles1=(Text="Sometimes you get into a bind, tangled up in a knot.",Time=6.474) Subtitles2=(Text="Don't wake the bull. Why set him free, when you can be crafty.",Time=15.180) Subtitles3=(Text="Hey, little buddy, so the world's gone and hemmed you in,",Time=27.067) Subtitles4=(Text="sure, little buddy, you might be thinkin of getting revenge.",Time=34.769) Subtitles5=(Text="Don't paw the ground, with nostrils streamin, grab a loom and needle, it's time for weavin.",Time=42.526) Subtitles6=(Text="When life treats you badly, that's when you get crafty!",Time=50.897) Subtitles7=(Text="No one ever fell apart, makin macaroni art.",Time=56.869) Subtitles8=(Text="Watch your anger, slip away, while you're braiding macrame.",Time=65.631) Subtitles9=(Text="Little buddy, learn to crochet, time to stitch your anger away.",Time=73.667) Subtitles10=(Text="Life can get nasty, but you can stay classy, if you get arts and crafty!",Time=81.146) Subtitles11=(Text="I need a nap.",Time=93.445) Subtitles12=(Text="",Time=95.572) Gwendolyn SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Wait. I wanna hear a song. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Aw, I want to hear the Acorn song. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="A song about hugs! That sounds amazing.") Alexander SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Umm, where is this music coming from? ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Actually, I'm good. Thanks.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Where did he go?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Musical learnings, this is a new experience for me.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I'm going to have to take you up on that.") Wente SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You've never heard of a huuuuug?") SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="...Um, I respect your boundaries and accept that while hugs bring me the utmost joy, ") Subtitles1=(Text="not everyone needs to be hugged every day, every hour... every second.",Time=11.550000) The complete Hugs Song (as it exists in Chapter 5) SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="") Subtitles1=(Text="Welllllllllll... Hugs are baked with magic, they're abstract works of art,",Time=10.022) Subtitles2=(Text="but hugs don't need equipment, 'cause they come right from the heart!",Time=15.323) Subtitles3=(Text="Hugs, you'll find are easy, if you learn my recipe:",Time=18.782) Subtitles4=(Text="First I'll grab you high and you'll grab low. Don't twist me up, like pretzel dough,",Time=23.129) Subtitles5=(Text="Next we squeeze, our bellies huddle. Don't make this weird, it's just a cuddle!",Time=28.122) Subtitles6=(Text="Waft my musk and count to three. Or mayhaps to infinity?",Time=31.730) Subtitles7=(Text="Don't mind my sweat, I'm just obese. Rub my back and then release,",Time=34.984) Subtitles8=(Text="The purest form of love and greetings, one cup friendship, ten parts feelings!",Time=38.340) Subtitles9=(Text="Platonic or romantic, could be comic or dramatic, sympathetic, maybe tantric. Every hug is sourced organic,",Time=41.673) Subtitles10=(Text="they're a handshake from the heart, heart, heart, heart,",Time=49.180) Subtitles11=(Text="hugs, hugs, hugs, hugs, hugs, heart and hugs, hugs and heart, heart and hugs, hugs and hugs!",Time=54.495) Subtitles12=(Text="Give me a hug!",Time=60.712) Subtitles13=(Text="",Time=63.311) Whisper SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="It's pretty bold to love someone other than Whisper.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I'm sorry I can't hear you over my beating heart.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Always seek adventure, I often used to say. But \"Whisper can do it!\" has now become cliché.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="In the past Whisper may have raved, about how Whisper was brave…") The complete Whisper Song (as its heard in Chapter 5): SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="") Subtitles1=(Text="In the past Whisper may have raved, about how Whisper was brave...",Time=1.387) Subtitles2=(Text="But my boldest feat on land or sea is loving you, more than I love me.",Time=7.795) Subtitles3=(Text="Love is patient, love is kind, it does not envy, it does not boast... hey, love can boast, right?",Time=18.761) Subtitles4=(Text="Whoever wrote that has some learning to do! Now bask in the words I'm about to sing at you!",Time=25.069) Subtitles5=(Text="Life, was once full of danger and enemies.",Time=29.925) Subtitles6=(Text="Whisper was brave! Vanquished all foes, I mean ran away, speedily!",Time=36.101) Subtitles7=(Text="And you, tempered my armor and then my heart.",Time=43.318) Subtitles8=(Text="Right from the start, you mended all my shiny parts.",Time=49.313) Subtitles9=(Text="You're bold, daring, endowed with a muscular lower jaw.",Time=56.357) Subtitles10=(Text="Oh wait, hold on, is that a description of you or moi?",Time=62.954) Subtitles11=(Text="And side by side, together you and I, watch as Whisper can soar, Whisper can roar, after I'm all done with my chores.",Time=69.560) Subtitles12=(Text="Whisper now cooks, Whisper now cleans, does any fetch quest for his queen.",Time=84.176) Subtitles13=(Text="But my boldest feat on land or sea, is loving you more than I love, and you know, that I love meeeeeeeeee!",Time=92.318) Subtitles14=(Text="I love me!",Time=111.293) Subtitles15=(Text="",Time=113.209) Road Trip Grumbling & Scandia There is a line or couple of lines where Rosella asks to stop for a picnic and Graham or others mention they already have. One variation of this also is for her to ask to stop in Scandia long the way to see the floating island there. Which involves another reference to floating island in Daventry. It's not yet clear if it spossible to access this line, or if it only shows up under certain choices or paths. SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Are we almost there?") King Graham: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Can we please pull over to see Scandia's spectacular floating island?") Rosella: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="We have one of those in Davenrty.") Graham: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Aww, but theirs actually floats. ") VO_C4TripCovLonger_RO SoundNodeWave] Subtitles0=(Text="How much longer?") VO_C4TripCovKick_RO SoundNodeWave] Subtitles0=(Text="Stop kicking me.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Dad, Alexander keeps kicking me.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Seriously, I can't hold the urge to picnic much longer.") Alexander: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="It's probably that goat creature with one eye.") Travel Game Some alternate lines were cut... Such as the amount of games in Graham's record. The final game leaves it at 7. SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I'll start. Let's see how far we can get. My record is 4 rounds.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I'll start. Let's see how far we can get. My record is 5 rounds.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I'll start. Let's see how far we can get. My record is 6 rounds.") Extra Labyrinth Wolf Puzzle: The Cliffs of Logic There was apparently another puzzle around the time Graham and Alexander run into the wolves, in which they would have to climb a cliff with hand holds, which apparently had to be climbed in a certain order. Alexander calls them the "Cliffs of logic", a nice foreshadowing of KQ6 (and perhaps a hint that Alexander has read the Guidebook already). SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You better take the lead.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I can't see the holds, so I'll have to follow you.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I can't go that way. Come back!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I can't hear you over here but I can see you.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Not there!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Nope!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Sorry!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Nice move!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Almost there!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Got it!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="That won't work for me.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="We have to jump to the stones that matter.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="What are these? Cliffs of logic?") Extra Labyrinth or tower puzzle There are some lines related to Alexander and Graham in which it appears that they are in a room similar to the one that Alexander destroyed with his fireball spell, but in this case Graham and Alexander are working on it together, with Graham ordering Alexander to cast fireballs at targets, wile raising and lowering doorways and staircases. Gwen, even has a commentary that seems to relate to this room. Alexander SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="That can't be right.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="No, that's wrong.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Let's try this again.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I am in fact, sir.") VO_BackTogPuz05_AL SoundNodeWave] bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="Let's see four E's, right? Experimenting. Fire blast! ") Subtitles1=(Text="Wow, the door really was frozen in that cube. ",Time=4.400000) Subtitles2=(Text="Educated guessing. Um, I'm going to surmise that we need to shuffle that door down to the ground in order to escape. ",Time=7.400000) Subtitles3=(Text="Execution. Let's see, you choose which block to melt and I'll blast it with my fire magic. ",Time=14.150001) Subtitles4=(Text="Enlightenment. Uh, I'll let you know how that goes when we finish. Sound good?",Time=21.150000) SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Take your pick.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Which one now?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Fire blast!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Burno inferno! ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Nasty blasty!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Crazy blazy.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Aiming and flaming!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Dare to flare! ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Any of these catch phrases working for you?") SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="Instead of the Dueling Archers can we be the Conjurers of Conflagration?") Subtitles1=(Text="I know it doesn't roll of the tongue, but we won't get confused with any other acts. ",Time=4.000000) King Graham SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You ready for this?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Flaming arrows?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Great!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Nice shot.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You really are my son.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I can't wait to get home and play some wits, race around the snutes, feast on jelly beans... or you know whatever you kids are into nowadays.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You tell me what to do.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Got ya.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="We can solve this however you want.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="That sounds good.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I am so proud of you, son.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I am so glad to have you back.") Grandpa Graham SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="No, that made it impossible. One second while I reset my thoughts.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Sorry, senior moment. Let me start over. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="A complex set of levers and switches guarded the answer to the next puzzle. However, the time seemed right for a little subversion. ") Gwen SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You know dad still has a magic trunk in the basement that says \"Conjurers of Conflagration\," right?") Three-headed dragon There is a conversation between Gwendolyn and old Graham asking about why the 'three-headed dragon' doesn't show up in this version of the KQ3 events. Currently its not clear if this line is accessible or not. But it does add an interesting dimension to understanding the differences between the Reboot Canon universe and the Original Canon universes as far as stories. VO_NarRoseDragon01_GW SoundNodeWave] Subtitles0=(Text="You know, Grandpa, I've always heard that when Alexander came back, he rescued Rosella from a three-headed dragon.") VO_NarRoseDragon02_GG SoundNodeWave] Subtitles0=(Text="Yes, well that story has gotten a little away from itself.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I seriously hope you're not implying that three-headed dragons don't exist.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I didn't say that.") Gwendolyn's extra commentary Gwendolyn seems to have a sizeable number of comments that don't seem to be excessible in the final game (if you know how to access any of these let us known). Miscellaneous; :SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I can't believe he did that.") :SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Hold on a second. Are you telling me that my dad was... edgy?") :SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="That seems a little too familiar. ") :SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Oh so that's where I get that from.") :SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="That's so awesome! That definitely pushes out whistling on a blade of grass as the coolest thing Dad has done.") :SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I've tried to spawn flames a few times, could never muster up the fire inside.") :SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I can't believe that. Dad's idea of an adventure now is skipping silent reading hour to play three rounds of thumb war. ") :SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Yep, that's my dad.") Knight Training and languages: :SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Did I tell you we learned \"no\" in 10 different languages yesterday in knight training?") :SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Did I tell you we learned \"no\" in 15 different languages yesterday in knight training?") :SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Did I tell you we learned \"no\" in 20 different languages yesterday in knight training?") :SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Aye.") :SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Dim.") :SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ei.") :SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ez.") :SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Hakuna, that's \"no\" in Swahili.") :SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Hindi.") :SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Jo.") :SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Không.") :SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Lie.") :SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Lo.") :SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Na.") :SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Nee.") :SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Nei.") :SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Nein.") :SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Nem.") :SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Non.") :SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Nun.") :SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="O'hi.") :SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Tidak.") :SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Votch.") Chapter 5 Ice Labyrinth Puzzle There is a puzzle in Chapter 5 claimed to have been cut from Graham's story. It is unclear if this is literal cut puzzle or simply, just part of Graham's story. However, the puzzle does exist to play in Chapter 5. Unused Riddles What am I? I have miles of land without a single grain of sand. I have mountains but am flat, many jungles, but no cats.https://twitter.com/TheOddGentlemen/status/1036683471597363201 Concept art RosellaKQGSconcept.jpg AlexanderKQC4concept.jpg IcebellaThroneRoomConcept.jpg entrancehallKQC4concept.jpg PitchConceptPoster.jpg|Concept poster to pitch the game series to Activision. It appears the idea for Sphinx and Icebella occured very early in devleopment. References Category:KQC4 Category:Game development